The Feldman Sisters
The Feldman Sisters are a character group created by Sarah West. They are also her six Simpsons OCs. Description The Feldman sisters live somewhere in downtown Springfield. They are the nieces of Homer and Marge Simpson, and the cousins of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie Simpson. The Sisters *Daphne Feldman - 14 years old *Josie Feldman - 15 years old *Olivia Feldman - 14 years old *Vanessa Feldman - 16 years old, the oldest sister *Roxie Feldman - 13 years old *Emily Feldman - 10 years old, the youngest sister Appearances Daphne Josie Vanessa Roxie Olivia Emily Personalities Daphne The most notable trait of Daphne is her enduring optimism, along with her ever-cheerful demeanor she always strives to uphold. Even in the face of the most difficult challenges that confront her, she manages to maintain her composure and keep her outlook on the situation positive. Daphne often uses her ability to boost the morale of those around her during phases of depression. She is almost always in a good cheerful mood. Josie Josie is a chilled, laid-back girl with a huge appetite and tendency for laziness. Nevertheless, she cares a lot about her friends, and feels deeply hurt when she is betrayed by them. She can be reckless and act without thinking sometimes, but can be serious when the need arises. She is excitable and will stop at nothing to get her way. Roxie Roxie is energetic and friendly, and usually has a confident outlook on life. She's also smart and supportive of her friends. One of her disadvantages is that she can be reckless, sometimes selfish, and always wants attention. She can sometimes get frustrated with things that bother her or when things don't go her way, but she's okay with running into problems in life, because she is always able to solve them through rational thinking. Olivia Olivia is hardworking, friendly, and optimistic. She is a headstrong and independent young woman who is truly beautiful because she doesn't let her anger and sorrow get the better of her. She is kind to most and is in no way depicted as naive or childish. She also has a slight sarcastic side to her. Her patience and empathy is what makes her so easy to get along with. When she is put through a difficult situation, she quickly bounces back and looks to the future with faith that things will get better. Olivia is rather intelligent and clever. She never yells at people and is very sweet, and never backs down from anyone who is rude to her. She doesn't like it when others are mistreated. She always stands up for what's right. Vanessa As the smartest member and oldest of the sisters, Vanessa is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the family. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to protect her sisters, and often tries to play peacemaker between them if they fight, but ironically, she is quick to argue with Emily, who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is very orderly, having all of her things in a specialized place. Emily Emily is confident, laid-back, and easygoing. She isn't a quick thinker and prefers to take her time. She can get nervous on some occasions, but she is not insecure about her fears. Interests Daphne's Interests Likes *Making lists *Cooking *Conspiracy theories *Riding her motorcycle *Money *Cheeseburgers *Power tools *Goldfish crackers *French fries *Soda *Puzzles *Codename: Kids Next Door *Star Trek *Phineas and Ferb *The Pink Panther *O.K. K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Lighthouses *Tennis *Birdhouses *Virtual reality *Lamput *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Naruto *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Gravity Falls *Sailor Moon *Oswald *Cartoon Network *Clarence *Monica's Gang *Abstarct art *Birds *Rubiks cubes *Soccer *Going to the gym *Bounce houses *Swimming *Cricket *Science *Minecraft *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Dislikes *Going bankrupt *Rainy days *People who drink beer and other alcoholic beverages *People who smoke cigarettes Josie's Interests Likes *Conspiracy theories *Games *Cooking *Playing the guitar *Hippies *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Phineas and Ferb *Agent Cody Banks *Fish and chips *Juice *Jogging *Ballet *Gymnastics *Cupcakes *Fairies *The Powerpuff Girls *Recess *Tangled *Segways *Candy *Snake charmers *Steven Universe *Hey Arnold *CatDog *Arthur *Over the Garden Wall *Mr. Bean *Gravity Falls *Star Wars *Adventure Time *The Loud House *Cuphead *Indian culture *Yoga *Disco dancing *Karate *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Angry Birds *Monster High *Big Hero 6 *Shopkins *Teen Titans *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Super Why *Bravest Warriors *Glam rock music *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Bee and Puppycat *Vampirina *Winnie the Pooh Dislikes *Opera music *Hipsters *Poker *Gossip *Undertale *Teen Titans Go *Five Nights at Freddy's *Rap music *People who drink alcohol Roxie's Interests Likes *Conspiracy theories *Poetry *Science *Yoga *Roller skating *Ballet *Riding her scooter *Popcorn *Milk *Dexter's Laboratory *Hey Arnold *Sonic the Hedgehog *Not-So-Ordinary Girl *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Adventure Time *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Shantae and the Pirate's Curse *Honey *Rock climbing *Sailor Moon *Gravity Falls *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Peanuts Dislikes *Clowns *Teen Titans Go Olivia's Interests Likes *Archaeology *Scientology *Comics *Doing chores *6teen *Sailor Moon *Looped *Hey Arnold *The Proud Family *Dolls *Superheroes *Selfies *Reading *Ren and Stimpy *SpongeBob Squarepants *Josie and the Pussycats *Daisy-Head Mayzie *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Chowder *Washing the dishes *Studying *Traditional Chinese clothing *Cleaning her room *The Davincibles *Pokemon *Rugrats *Totally Spies *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Landscape drawing *Ice cream *Meeting new people *Multitasking *Kim Possible *Rainbow Brite *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Clarence *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Alice in Wonderland *Floral Magician Mary Bell *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *DC Super Hero Girls *Lizzie McGuire *Inspector Gadget *Garfield and Friends *Heidi - Girl of the Alps *Handy Manny *Gawayn *Little Einsteins *Dexter's Laboratory *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Revolutionary Girl Utena *Willa's Wild Life *Muppet Babies *Lady Lovely Locks *Bravest Warriors *Yu-Gi-Oh *The Jetsons *Adventure Time *Robot and Monster *The World of David the Gnome *Home: Adventures With Tip and Oh *Sally Bollywood: Super Detective *Care Bears *O.K. K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Justin Time *Scooby-Doo *The Flintstones *Magilla Gorilla *Bill & Ted *Team Umizoomi *Aquaman Dislikes *Big Mouth *South Park Vanessa's Interests Likes *Dancing *Archaeology *Poetry *Playing the saxophone *Skateboarding *Recycling *Country-pop music *Cookies *Bottled water *Poptropica *SpongeBob Squarepants *Dragon Ball *Legally Blonde *Astro Boy *Doraemon *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go *Vocaloid *The Powerpuff Girls *Popeye *Bandcamp *Chii's Sweet Home *Ninjas *Snowmen Dislikes *Crayon Shin-chan *Bagpipes Emily's Interests Likes *Collecting things *Computer programming *Playing the piano *Singing *Ice cream *Milkshakes *Adventure Time *Bubble Guppies *Webkinz *Clarence *Alice in Wonderland *Unikitty *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Backyardigans *Shopkins *PBS Kids *Play-Doh *Monsters, Inc. *Geometric shapes *Hot air balloons *Goldfish crackers *Despicable Me *Looney Tunes *Oswald Dislikes Trivia *Vanessa was born on December 24 (aka Christmas Eve). *Roxie was born on October 6. *Olivia might have been named after singer and actress Olivia Olson. *Daphne plans to move to Birmingham, Alabama someday. *Vanessa hopes to visit Sweden someday. *Josie works part-time as a clerk at a local Krusty Burger restaurant. *Every day, Daphne goes to the gym to get fit. *Roxie wants to become a waitress when she grows up, but if that doesn't work, she'll become a dentist instead. *Olivia dreams of becoming a famous cartoonist. *Vanessa wants to become a successful business woman someday. *Josie wants to be a flight attendant when she grows up, but she has a small fear of flying and heights. *The Feldman sisters have a cousin named Tyler, whom they don't like very much because of his rude, obnoxious, and selfish demeanor. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-11-21 at 6.02.28 PM.png|Daphne Screen Shot 2018-11-21 at 6.07.05 PM.png|Roxie Screen Shot 2018-11-21 at 6.24.10 PM.png|Josie Screen_Shot_2019-02-06_at_7.27.09_PM.png|Olivia Screen Shot 2018-11-21 at 6.13.30 PM.png|Vanessa Screen Shot 2018-11-21 at 6.11.53 PM.png|Emily Screen Shot 2018-11-21 at 6.11.22 PM.png|"Hiya, Uncle Homer!" Screen Shot 2018-11-21 at 6.29.03 PM.png|"What a wonderful surprise!" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Groups Category:Sarah West's Own Characters